Anzat (especie)
Los anzati (singular anzat) fueron una peligrosa y misteriosa especie casihumana sensible a la Fuerza, con dos proboscides tentaculares que nacían de sus mejillas, con las que el Anzati podia alimentarse del cerebro de su presa. Con los tentáculos retraídos en unas costuras a lo largo de cada lado de su nariz, los Anzati eran indistinguibles de cualquier otra especie humanoide en la galaxia. Eran una especie extremadamente longeva, poseedora de una capacidad regenerativa más allá de la del humanoide promedio. Los Anzati eran además telepáticos, siendo mas habiles con la edad, lo que les permitia dominar la mente de alguien para poder alimentarse. Según el Maestro Jedi Zao, la sopa que los Anzati bebian era el futuro y por lo tanto, la fuerza. Debido a esto, los Anzati que bebieran la sopa de otro ser sensible a la fuerza fortalecería su conexión con la fuerza. Biologia y apariencia Los Anzati tenían apariencia Humana, narices bulbosas, las ventanas de la nariz acampanadas y piel grisácea. Su altura rondaba entre 1.5 a 1.7 metros. Los científicos y xenobiologos tuvieron pocas oportunidades de estudiarlos, sin embargo vagos informes médicos de la especie encontrados indicaron que no tenían bioritmo natural; lo que quiere decir, sin pulso, y como resultado, sin calor corporal. Por lo tanto, era un misterio total como funcionaba su sistema circulatorio. Los Anzati mas jóvenes eran ancianos. La edad de los mas mayores podía ser medida en eones. Habitaban la galaxia cuando la República Galáctica era solo un sueño en los Mundos Núcleo. Los Anzati podían vivir durante centurias, sostenidos por la fuerza vital que extraían de otros. Un Anzat que no se alimentara en unos días simplemente estaba hambriento. La falta de comidas suficientes no envejecía a un anzat mas de lo que esto lo hacia en un humano. Debido a que los Anzati cazaban entre los seres cuya fuerza vital era fuerte, debían ser ellos mismos mas fuertes. Mientras que los Anzati tendían a poseer fuerza excepcional y muchas veces reflejos increíbles, no era una capacidad sobrenatural. En el mejor de los casos, reflejaban la cumbre de la capacidad atlética humana; en el peor, tenían los atributos de un humano medio. Sin embargo, la fuerza física era solo una parte de la ecuación. Para sentir la presencia de una fuerza vital fuerte en los otros, poseían órganos sensoriales altamente desarrollados desconocidos en otras especies inteligentes. Para poder drenar físicamente la esencia vital de los seres vivos, tuvieron que adaptar fisiologicamente. Para los Anzati, estas cosas estaban interconectadas. Los Anzati eran depredadores naturales, preferían cazar razas inteligentes de cualquier forma, tamaño y especie. Para este fin, poseían dos proboscides largas y prensiles similares en apariencia a tentáculos. Guardaban estas proboscides enrolladas en dos bolsillos gemelos de sus mejillas para alimentarse de victimas inocentes: cuando estaban retraídas, eran casi idénticos a cualquier humano normal. Se alimentaban de una forma única que fue descrita como algo grotesco. Usando un tipo de control mental, parecido a la manipulación de la Fuerza según algunos Jedi que se los encontraron, encantaban a sus victimas de manera similar a los trucos mentales Jedi. Usando esta telepatía, el Anzat atraía a sus victimas inocentes hipnotizandolos con su control telepático. Este control se reforzaba a corta distancia y todavía mas con la practica y la edad. Una vez la victima estaba bajo su poder, los Anzati desenrollaban sus proboscides de los bolsillos a cada lado de la nariz y normalmente los insertaban en los agujeros de la nariz de la victima y dentro del craneo, donde el cerebro se succionaba del organismo, aunque los Anzati se alimentaban succionando sopa de alli donde se hallara en la victima, puesto que variaba segun la especie. En la mayoria de las razas humaniodes; se hallaba en la cavidad cerebral. Casi de forma propia, las proboscides buscaban la sopa de la victima, y comenzaban a succionarla hacia el Anzat. La victima podia forcejear, aunque muchas veces el ataque del Anzat era tan repentino, tan perfecto, que ya era demasiado tarde. Este proceso, sin embargo, requería de tiempo y no podia ser acelerado. Este comportamiento llevo al sobrenombre de "vampiros del moco". Ademas es bien sabido que agarraban la cabeza de la victima para sujetarla cerca de ellos mientras se alimentaban. Ellos llamaban a esta comida "sopa", "destino", o el "mar de la memoria". La sustancia que succionaban de los seres vivos-el gelido, mucoso medio del destino o fuerza vital-era referida como sopa. En las tradiciones Anzati, el termino se usaba para la fuerza vital, o poder espiritual, de la victima. Asimismo, los Anzati creian que esta fuerza vital manejaba la presencia personal de un ser inteligente. Así, contra mas presencia una victima tenia, mas potente el destino podria ser. Aquellos individuos particularmente afortunados eran sabrosas comidas para los Anzati. Era algo conocido que los Anzati podian mantener a sus vcitimas vivas parar varias comidas, sintiendo un gran placer del miedo y el terror que causaban durante la experiencia. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Aurra's Song'' *''Star Wars: Republic 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Tatooine'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''A Mon Alone'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Checklist: 20 Terrifying Star Wars Moments'' * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Anzati Categoría:Especies sensibles a la Fuerza Categoría:Especies humanas y casi humanas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (A)